Characters
Character Outline. Precure Shinning Stars features 12 cures for the 4 elements fight against the evil anti-life creatures from a demension called Oblivion. Precures. Water Tribe. Ariel Anderson/Cure Pisces - Ariel is a head strong young woman who had to learn to grow up fast. Learning now as the leader of the water tribe family comes in various places and has trouble at times accepting help from her fellow tribe members. Emily Cooper/Cure Scorpio - Emily is a gently soul who enjoys drawing, a hobby she enjoys as a member of the design club at school. Tamara Thorp/Cure Cancer - Tamara has always had a passion for martial arts and trained with her twin brother since she was young. She has a twin brother called Tommy. Earth Tribe. Dominique Thompson/Cure Virgo- Leader of the Earth Tribe and granted the powers of Rebirth to help protect all that she loves in life. Nena Ryumez/Cure Capricorn - Warrior of the Earth Tribe and granted with the powers of vitality to fight against the evil wanting nothing but destruction. Bianca Goldberg/Cure Taurus - Stragist of the Earth Tribe and granted with the powers of firtility to help her out think her enemy and fight with her team mates. Fire Tribe. Cure Leo - She is the leader of the Fire Tribe. Cure Aries - Cure Sagitarrius - Wind Tribe. Cure Libra - She is the leader of the Wind Tribe. Cure Gemini - Cure Aquarius - . Fairies. Hydra/Fairy of the water - Hydra is a fun loving fairy. She is constantly looking for the next pleasure life can grant. She is the protector of the 3 Aqua Artifacts. Geon/Fairy of the earth- Geon was tasked with protecting the 3 Geo Gems and find the warrior maidens of the Earth to help fight against evil. Pyronia/Fairy of the fire ''- Pyronia is the youngest of the elemental fairies and as a result can be quite childish. She is the keeper of the 3 Burning Bangles. Aeron/Fairy of the wind - Aeron is pretty laid back compared to his counterparts and is a kind, gentle soul prefer to think of all options and not just to fight. He is the keeper of the 3 Wind Wands. Oblivion. '''Corruption' - Ruler of the Anti-Life dimension Oblivion. He rules with an iron fist and does not accept failure. All beings from Oblivion are made from Corruption and if they displease him he reabsorbs them into himself. Having already destroyed 3 other dimensions he has encountered all sorts of life giving him inspiration for his minions. Death - Leader general and Corruptions right hand in erradicating life. He is a mystery to his enemies and appears in a long black cloak, however he is a master of disguise as he has the ability to possess any he needs to get closer to the next target of the hand of death. He is the reincarnation of countless lost souls from multiple dimensions to have been destroyed by Oblivion. War '''- Most blood thirsty of the 4 generals prefering to do her jobs with her fists rather than her brains. Always willing to use dirty tactics such as aiming for her targets loved ones in order to enrage them into attacking her. She is the reincarnation of an evil empress from another dimension who enjoyed conquering worlds. Petulance - The most patient of the 4 generals. He will plan his movements very carefully even if it means faking a friendship for weeks only to achieve the next step in his plans. Has a long running fued with Famine as the 2 are the reincarnation of siblings from another dimension whos evil ways saw death and destruction to many. The pair were reborn in Corruption's evil image. '''Famine - The most ruthless of the 3 generals. Once her sights are set on her target she will drain the strength out of any who get in his way. She hates Petulance with such a bitter rage where the pair are evil sibling reincarnated in the evil vision of Corruption. She is the older sibling of the two. Anti-Lifimals '- Feral creatures created by Oblivion. They come in a variety of shapes and form and each of the 4 generals commands their own might General Anti-lifimal in battle. Other Characters. 'Family Members Adam Thorp '''- Tamara's father, he is a coach for the country football team. He has always encouraged his children to work hard. '''Fionne Thorp - Tamara's mother, she is a housewife and is always keen to show the pride she has in her children. Tommy Thorp - Tamara's twin brother. He is co-captain with his sister of the schools martial arts club. Jason Cooper - Emily's father, he is an archetech and has worked on many high profile projects. Mona Cooper - Emily's Mother, she is a photographer and takes portraits of the rich and famous. Bill Thompson - Dominique's father, he worked his way up the corporate ladder to an extremely well paid position. He now does not see his family much, but works so hard to provide for them all the desire. Nina Thompson '- Dominique's mother, she has loved joining the upper classes and loves spending time with other wives of high society getting pampered and shopping. '''Tenkei Ryumez '- Nena's father, he has recently been promoted to medical director of the largest hospital in the country. '''YaYa Ryumes - Nena's mother, she is a currator of a museum where she imports artifacts and travels the world source new items to feature at the museum. Jeffery Goldberg '''- Bianca's father, He is a chef and loves to spend time in his garden grow fresh food to cook. '''Alexis Goldberg - Bianca's Mother, she is a ballet teacher which is partly what inspired Bianca to dance all her life. Reece Goldberg '''- Bianca's little brother, he is at junior school and is 10 years old. He idolises his sister and plays the drums in hopes of playing while she dances one day. '''Richard Goldberg - Bianca's baby brother, being only a year old Bianca helps her mother look after him and enjoys being the bigger sister. Kevin Burnly - Gemma's father, he is a Formula 1 driver and has to travel to world depending on where the races are held. Paula Burnly - Gemma's mother, she looks after the house while her husband travels. she often worries that something will happen while he is racing. Alfie Burnly '- Sasha's older brother, he is a mechanic and works on developing new engines. He lives in another region to the rest of his family. '''Connor Brontley '- Alison's father, he is a vet and is exstatic that his daughter is following his love for animals. He is the younge brother of AlanBrontley. 'Julia Brontley '- Alison's mother, she is a nurse and is constantly teaching Alison ways of showing her ways of making the animals she looks after comfortable. '''Alan Brontley - Sasha's father, he is an avid archer and has represented his country in the olympics on more than 1 occassion and owns several gold medals. Wendy Brontley - Sasha's mother, she runs a horse ranch where she teach new riders and helps advance riders develop their riding technique. David Munroe - Elizabeth and Zowie's father, he is a scientist and has an IQ of 187. He has high expectations of his daughters and expects them to be the top of their class. Anna Munroe - Elizabeth and Zowie's mother, she is a grade 1 pianist and travels the world performing. She has even played for royalty and presidents. Oliver Phillips - Jessica's father, he is the president of his own corporate company that he started when he left school. He does not accept failure. Jackie Phillips '''- Jessica's mother, told she would never have children, Jessica is her world. When Jessica begins to struggle she has a more gentle approach of encouraging her daughter than Oliver. '''Colin Phillips - Jessica's older brother, he works at Pro Gym Elite as a personal trainner and is the deputy manager of the gym. 'School Friends' Damon Scott '''- Member of the martial arts club, best friend of Tommy. '''Frank Waters - Member of the martial arts club. Betty Hubberd - Member of the martial arts club. Willow Harvard - Vice president of the student council. Very eager to please others. William Petty - President of the mechanics club. The boy all the girls fancy at school, but he only has eyes for Gemma. Nick Watkins - Member of the mechanics club. A little clumsey but only ever hurts himself. Judy Rodgers '''- President of the design club. Friendly and inspires others in the club with her designs. '''Albery Worthington - Member of the design club. Not confident in his designs compared to Judy and Emily. Britney Arnold - President of the dance club. Tends to push to hard for results. Malcolm Brooks - Member of the dance club. Has a crush on Nena. Robbie Keyes - Member of the dance club. Has a crush on Bianca. Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery